Defiance
by Wannon
Summary: Wannon: *Non-Yaoi* Vegeta and Bulma have to overcome the fears of those close to them as well as their own doubts - both subconscious and conscious - to be together.C & C appreciated!


**I know, I know…this is the exact same story.Yes, it is what used to be known as 'Vegeta's Story' but I was feeling slightly picky, so I have revised it a little…or a lot.Anyway, hope you like the improvements…I'm gonna try keep Vegeta more in character.**

**~ Wannon-chan ~**

** **

**Defiance.**

Vegeta glared at the blue-haired woman chatting with Kakarott's baka wife.

"And then he said, 'Are you sure your shoe size is a five?" Bulma said.Chi Chi gasped.

"Oh my gosh! What did you do?" she asked, her face filled with horror.Bulma nodded somberly.

"I just told him 'Are you trying to tell me I have big feet?!" she said.

_Baka Earth women…always getting emotional over the stupidest things! Vegeta thought, continuing to watch them.They had no idea he was watching them, they had their backs to him._

_Why am I still here? I could be fighting Kakarott! Vegeta thought.But he didn't want to go…something was keeping him there._

"Can you believe him, Chi Chi?" Bulma exclaimed.The dark-haired woman shook her head sadly.

"Shoe salesmen these days…" she said.Vegeta saw Goku land near his wife, and nimbly hop off the flying nimbus.

"Chi Chi, honey…" he began.Chi Chi lifted her head to look at her husband adoringly.

"What is it, Goku? Bulma and I are talking," she said.Goku grinned goofily, scratching his head.

"Uh…well…Gohan and I are hungry," he said.Chi Chi sweatdropped.

"Okay, honey…I'll be there as soon as-" Chi Chi began, but was interrupted by Goku's stomach growling loudly.Bulma laughed.

"Don't worry, Chi Chi…you can ring me later and we'll finish our conversation.Goku's stomach is protesting loudly, you'd better feed him," she said, and Goku smiled at her thankfully.

"Thanks Bulma…catch you later," Chi Chi said, she and Goku left hand in hand.

_Hmph…Kakarott is so weak, falling for a simple Earth woman…Vegeta thought, ducking behind the wall as he saw Bulma get up and walk in his direction._

_I'd better leave…can't have that puny Earth woman see me here! He thought suddenly.Before he came any closer, Vegeta quickly flew off into the sky, not looking back.__He didn't see Bulma watch him leave, a scared, yet intrigued look on her face._

"Hello, Son residence, Goku speaking,"

"Hi Goku, it's Bulma! Can I speak with Chi Chi?" Bulma asked.She heard a sigh.

"Hello Bulma…I'll just go get her for you" he said with a sigh.Bulma giggled inwardly.Goku couldn't understand how two people could spend all day together and still be able to talk for a good three hours afterwards.

"Hello Bulma!" a male voice said, catching the blue-haired woman off-guard.

"Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Uh-huh!" the boy replied.

"How are you?" she asked politely.

"I'm good! Mom said you had problems with a shoe salesman today!…I hope you kicked his-" Gohan began.Bulma heard a muffled voice yelling in the background, and soon Chi Chi's replaced Gohan's voice.

"Sorry Bulma, Gohan knows he's not supposed to just pick up the phone,"

"That's fine…uh, Chi Chi…I had a strange visitor today," Bulma said.

"Who was it?" came the quick reply.Chi Chi was a demon when it came to any kind of gossip.

"Uh, I'm not sure…but I think it was Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed.There was silence on the other end of the line.

"When we were talking today…did you feel like you were being watched?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, I did…I saw him fly off a few minutes after you left," Bulma replied.

"Odd…why would Vegeta be watching us?" Chi Chi asked, bewildered.

"Vegeta was doing _WHAT?!" Bulma heard Goku yelling uncharacteristically at his wife._

"Uh…nothing honey," came the quick reply.

"Don't lie to me, Chi Chi, you said Vegeta was watching you and Bulma…I'm going to go talk to him…nobody looks at my wife!" Bulma heard Goku say seriously.

"How many times have I told you it's rude to eavesdrop? Goku, n-" Chi Chi began, but stopped as Goku disappeared to find Vegeta. 

"Oh, I give up…" Chi Chi said with a sigh.

Goku appeared beside Vegeta, who hadn't sensed him…he was too deep in thought.

"Kakarott! What do you think you're doing?!" Vegeta yelped, as Goku placed a callused hand on his shoulder.

"What were you doing spying on Chi Chi and Bulma?" Goku asked.Vegeta scowled.

"I was doing nothing of the sort!" he snapped.

"Well that's not quite what Bulma thinks…she saw you fly away.So why where you looking at my wife?" Goku said, rolling his eyes.Vegeta stood up suddenly, standing on the tips of his toes to look Goku in his eyes.

"Hmph.I wasn't looking at your wife, Kakarott." Vegeta blurted, and instantly regretted it.

"Well then who were you…oh! You were looking at Bulma?!" Goku yelped, bursting into fits of laughter.Vegeta scowled at the Saiya-jin rolling around in the grass.

"Get up, you baka! How dare you laugh at the prince of the Saiya-jins?!" Vegeta snapped.Goku ignored this, and continued laughing.Vegeta sneered sexily.

"Needle" he said.Goku reacted immediately, his eye widening comically and sweatdrops appearing on his forehead.

"Needle!? Where!? Keep it away from me, Vegeta!" Goku yelped.Vegeta smiled the sweet smile of success.

"Glad I got your attention, Kakarott…" Vegeta said, before sitting back down abruptly on the spongy grass.Goku recomposed himself, and then sat beside him.

"So…Vegeta, the almighty prince of the Saiya-jins, has a crush on a lowly earth-woman?" Goku teased.Vegeta glared at him, but his face softened into an uncharacteristic look of confusion for a split second, the angry glare replacing it again.

"Don't be stupid, Kakarott.I feel nothing for her!" Vegeta said with a growl.Goku looked at Vegeta worriedly.

"You don't have to deny it, Vegeta…" he said.Vegeta buried his head in his hands, making muffled noises of frustration.

"Shut up, Kakarott! Why would I, the prince of the Saiya-jins, be attracted to a puny Earth-woman!" he muttered.Goku laughed.

"You don't know, do you? You're attracted to her, and it scares you because you don't know why!" Goku concluded proudly.Vegeta clenched a fist.

_As much as I hate to admit it…he's right.I have an overwhelming need to look after that blue-haired woman…and its utterly confusing…_Vegeta thought with a sneer.

"No, Kakarott…it's you who knows nothing!" he snapped.Goku recoiled as if bitten.

"Well then how do you explain the fact that you were watching Bulma, huh?" Goku queried.Vegeta sweatdropped.

"I don't have to explain my action to the likes of you!" he yelled, powering up and flying off.Goku merely sat there, a smile on his face.

_Oh, but actions speak louder than words, Vegeta…and you just proved yourself wrong…_he thought.

~ * ~

Bulma had finished her phone call with Chi Chi and had flopped back onto her bed.She was so tired, but for some reason, she couldn't sleep.

"What is wrong with me?!" she said to herself."I gotta try sleep!"

She curled up into bed, and eventually drifted off, but her dreams would trouble her…

* This next bit is a dream…just making sure y'all know that… J *

Bulma woke up when she felt someone next to her.As her eyes focused, she saw the blurred image redefine itself into the form of…Vegeta.

_What the hell is he doing in my bed? Bulma thought, beginning to shiver in fear._

_Vegeta is…so…so…incredibly sexy…what? Where did that come from? He's dangerous! And…so sexy! STOP IT, BULMA! She chastised herself.As she stared at the sleeping Saiya-jin, she noticed something.He was smiling in his sleep._

_He looks so peaceful and kind…could I have misjudged him? Could this be the real Vegeta?…I sure hope so…he's so sexy! She thought with a giggle.The dream Vegeta woke up with a start, fixing a pair of intense and beautiful eyes on her._

"Good morning, woman," he said.Bulma frowned.

"Don't call me woman," she said, feeling surprisingly brave.She knew that Vegeta wouldn't harm her.

"I'll call you what I want…woman," he said teasingly.Bulma grinned, and hugged him tightly.

"What's this? You're not scared of me?" he asked in surprise.Bulma answered him with a kiss.

_I could get used to these dreams…Bulma thought._

"WAKE UP!"

Bulma awoke suddenly to see Chi Chi glaring furiously at her.

"Bulma, what is wrong with you?! Have you forgotten that we were supposed to be going on a picnic for lunch today?! I've been ringing all morning, and when I get here, I see you making out with your pillow…I think you need a man," she said matter-of-factly.

"I think you're right…I can't just stay single forever," Bulma said with a contented sigh.

"Right! We need to get you a date for our picnic…seeing as Goku will be coming too…he never misses a chance to eat."

"What about Gohan? Is he coming?"

"No…he's off training with that horrible green guy…" Chi Chi said with a grimace.

"Oh, Chi Chi…you know Piccolo loves Gohan…how many times has he thrown himself in front of him?"

"Maybe so…but those teeth disturb me…anyway, we're supposed to be figuring out who could be your date…hmm…how about Yamcha?" she asked.Bulma frowned.

"No! He's a jerk!" she snapped."Listen, Chi Chi…don't worry about it, okay? Let me handle it.And if I can't get a date, I'll just come alone."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! Don't worry…I'm sure I'll find someone."

"Okay…well, I'll see you later then."

"Bye, Chi Chi" Bulma called after her friend.

_What have I gotten myself into? How will I find a date? Hmm…looks like I'd better start now, I only have an hour until lunch! Bulma thought, getting up and getting herself organised to begin her man-hunt._

Vegeta fell out of bed with a thud.He wasn't used to sleeping in a bed, and it was taking a little getting used to.He was residing in a small building in the Capsule Corp domain, far, far away from Bulma's house.The pretty blue-haired girl had kindly let him stay here, and even called him 'cute'.Vegeta had simply 'hmphed' at that comment, but it actually boosted his pride…not to mention his ego.

"Owww…" he moaned, rubbing his aching head.He stood up slowly and looked at the clock.

_Eleven? That's unusual…I never usually sleep in this late! Mind you, I was having a very nice dream…Vegeta thought.He heard his phone ring, and stormed over to it.He hated phones…they gave him the creeps._

"What?" he asked.

"Vegeta! It's Goku!" the cheery Saiya-jin exclaimed.Vegeta groaned.

"Kakarott…what do you want?"

"I have great news!! Chi Chi and I are having a picnic, and Bulma has been invited!"

"So?" Vegeta queried.

"So, she's looking for a date…now's the perfect chance to win her over!" he exclaimed loudly.Vegeta sucked in a deep breath.

"Baka!" he snapped."I've already told you, I'm not interested!"Goku laughed.

"Yeah, but I know you'll do it anyway…that good old Saiya-jin pride always pulls through!" he exclaimed.Vegeta snarled.

"I want nothing more to do with this conversation!" he said sternly.Goku laughed.

"Okay, Veggie…good luck" Goku said, and hung up before Vegeta could protest at the nickname.Vegeta cringed.

# Stupid Kakarott…I'll show him! The Saiya-jin prince doesn't need luck to get the girl! He thought angrily, dressing in a rush and flying out the window.

Bulma was just leaving the house when she felt someone watching her.She looked up and saw Vegeta hovering above her, a sexy smirk adorning his face.Bulma felt her heart skip a beat.

_Why do I feel this way about him? Is it the danger that's turning me on…or is it just Vegeta himself? Bulma thought, as she smiled weakly back at him.He slowly descended to the ground and stood there, arms folded across his chest, eyes penetrating her soul._

"V-Vegeta…" she said, a shiver of pleasure running down her spine.He nodded.

"Woman…" he said, his own way of acknowledging her presence.

_His voice…it's different, less angry…oh, man! I gotta get him to come to that picnic with me!_

"Hi…what brings you here?" she asked, nervousness fading away.She saw Vegeta's fists clench, and a determined look spread across his face.

"Woman.Come with me," he commanded.Bulma raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Bulma asked.Vegeta looked at her sharply.

"Do I have to explain myself twice?! Come.With.Me." He said, his Saiya-jin temper flaring.Bulma giggled.

"Where to, oh handsome prince?" she joked.Vegeta moved closer to her, making her heart pound faster.He looked her in the eyes, and _smiled_.

"To Kakarott and his mate's picnic…" he explained.Bulma's eyes widened.

"You mean, as your date?" she squeaked, making Vegeta wince.

"Whatever, woman…just hurry up!" Vegeta growled.Bulma smiled.

"Okay, okay!" she cried as the handsome young prince practically dragged her along.Vegeta couldn't help but smile, as he felt the warmth from Bulma's hand mingle with his own body heat.It felt strangely pleasurable…

_I guess this isn't so bad…he thought._

Goku's stomach growled.Loudly.

"Chi Chi, listen to it! It's really hungry!" he complained, making a weak attempt to grab at the food in the basket.Chi Chi slapped his hand away.

"No, Goku! No eating until Bulma and whoever she's bringing turns up!" she snapped, and Goku whimpered slightly.

"I wish she'd hurry up!" he whined.

"So do I, Goku…I want to see who her date is!"

"I just wanna eat!" He cried.Suddenly he snapped his head to the left.

"Here they come," he said.

_And Vegeta did it…I can't believe it! Goku thought happily._

"Really?" Chi Chi squealed, standing up.She gasped when she saw who Bulma's date was.

"G-Goku…Bulma's date…"

"Is Vegeta, I know…"

"WHAT?!" Chi Chi yelled, but stopped as the pair came within earshot.

"Hello Bulma…Vegeta…" Chi Chi said.

"Hey Veggie! Hey Bulma!" Goku said cheerily."So glad you came when you did…my poor stomach couldn't have lasted much longer!"

"Poor Goku…" Bulma sympathised, taking Vegeta's hand.Vegeta sneered at her, then nodded towards Goku.

"Hello Kakarott, Chi Chi," he said.Chi Chi smeared on a fake grin, and Vegeta rolled his eyes at Goku, who sniggered.

"I feel like everyone else knows something that I don't know…" Chi Chi commented.Goku nodded.

"Well, you and Bulma were left out on this little fact…I knew about Vegeta liking Bulma! He wouldn't admit it, but I knew…" he said with a smug grin.

"W-why didn't you tell me, Goku?!" Chi Chi asked, a hurt expression on her face.Goku snorted.

"Because it wasn't any of your business," he said, as Bulma smiled at him.He caught a glimpse of Vegeta's hand inching towards Bulma's and grinned even harder.

"Way to go, Vegeta!" he said.Vegeta snatched his hand away, as Chi Chi threw a chicken drumstick at her husband's head, but he easily caught it in his mouth.

"Thanks, honey!" he said.Chi Chi fumed, and then exploded.

"Goku! You mean you approve of this…monster…dating my best friend?!" she exclaimed loudly, and instantly regretted it.Vegeta turned his gaze to Chi Chi, his eyes narrowed, and the smile that was once appearing on his face, turned into a scowl.

"Impetuous woman! How dare you make assumptions about the prince of the Saiya-jins?! You don't even know me! You should learn to shut your mouth, on occasion," he snapped, and Chi Chi looked pale.

"He's right, Chi Chi…I know this man better than anyone.He's perfect for Bulma," Goku added.Vegeta thanked him silently, as Bulma looked at her friend.

"You don't think my decisions are the right ones?" she asked.

"Bulma, I-" Chi Chi began, but Bulma didn't want to hear any of it.

"Chi Chi, either accept it or stay away from me!" she yelled.Chi Chi began crying.

"Fine!" she said, turning her back on Bulma.Vegeta and Goku watched with interest.

_I think this is what Goku said was a 'cat fight'…how incredibly intriguing! Vegeta thought.Bulma grabbed his hand._

"Come on, Vegeta! We're leaving…goodbye, Goku," she said.

"Bye, Bulma! Bye, Vegeta!" Goku called out happily.The couple left, leaving Goku and his sobbing wife alone.Goku (who had eaten most of the food already) looked at the food on his wife's plate.

"Chi Chi…" he began.His wife looked up at him, expecting comfort.She was sadly disappointed.

"Are you gonna eat that?" he asked.

"Arrgh!" Chi Chi yelled, and threw the plate at her husband.He caught it in midair.

"Thankyou!" came the reply.

_I wonder why I bother…Chi Chi thought._

"Woman, where are you taking me?!" Vegeta queried.

"As far away from _her as possible!" she said, taking him to a meadow far across the park.She flopped down onto the grass._

"I can't believe her!" she snapped.Vegeta sat down near her, not quite sure what to do.Bulma sat up.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Why are you sitting so far away?" she asked.

"Well I have heard all about these 'cat fights' from Kakarott…but I don't know what to do," he admitted.Bulma grinned.

"Of course! You've never been in a relationship before!"

"Relation…ship?" Vegeta said slowly."I thought I was just taking you as my mate!" he said.He was so confused…all these earth terms…

"Mate? Like…like a…wife? You want me to be your wife? Is that what you're saying?" Bulma squeaked.Vegeta ran a hand through his hair.

"Yes…no…I don't know! All these words, they're so confusing" he said.Bulma smiled sweetly at him.

"Come here, Vegeta," she beckoned softly.He did…slowly and cautiously.Bulma reached out and touched his face, drawing him in and kissing him gently.She looked at him.

"Well?" she asked.Vegeta scowled.

"What exactly would you call that?" he asked.Bulma smiled, her eyes half-lidded.

"That…is a kiss," she explained.Vegeta grinned evilly.

"What is its purpose?" he asked.Bulma looked at him in surprise.

"You mean, you don't know?" she exclaimed.Vegeta shook his head.

"O-Of course I do!" he exclaimed.Bulma smiled slyly.

"Tell me, Vegeta…do you know all about how babies are made?" she asked.Vegeta smirked.

"Mating?" he said proudly.

"Something like that…" she said.Vegeta smirked again.

"Oh, I know all about that! Kakarott told me!" he said.

"Oh…" Bulma said.

_I must remember to thank Goku later…she thought, as Vegeta pounced on her, and kissed her.__He's a fast learner…_

Vegeta threw himself onto his bed happily.His first 'date' with Bulma, as she called it, went very well.He curled up into bed and fell asleep instantly, wishing that tomorrow would arrive soon, so he could see Bulma again.

_Why am I acting so irrational? She's just…nothing! she's nothing to me…he thought, as he drifted off.He couldn't have been more wrong._

* Another dream sequence…sorry! *

Vegeta looked at his surroundings.He was surrounded with empty, black…nothingness.

"Vegeta…" a voice said.The handsome Saiya-jin looked for the source of the voice.

"F-father?" he stuttered.King Vegeta stood before him, his eyes cold and fearless.He wore the customary scowl that Vegeta managed to imitate so well, and seemed to be angry with his son.

"I'm disappointed in you, son…" he said, bringing a confused look to the prince's face.

"What have I done to disappoint you?" he snapped, barely restraining his emotions at seeing his father again.King Vegeta snorted.

"You, prince of the Saiya-jins…courting a _human_? Vegeta, she's not even royalty! You've brought shame upon your family…" the taller man said.The prince glared defiantly at his now-deceased father.

"Have I really? Well I have a different view on it.Who else am I to marry, father? There is not a single female Saiya-jin for miles around…they all died," he said, his voice cracking slightly.

"Stay away from her," King Vegeta commanded.Vegeta snorted.

"Why should I? It's not like you can order me around anymore, father…you're dead…" he said icily.King Vegeta grabbed his son by the front of his shirt.

"You will do as you are told!" he yelled.

Vegeta felt rage building inside him.His father was making him highly irate…

"No…" Vegeta whispered harshly.

"What?!" King Vegeta snapped, his eyes beginning to burn with rage.

"I said no.Now leave!" Vegeta yelled.His father's face screwed up in confusion and hatred.

"How dare you order me around?! I'm the King of the Saiya-jins!" he protested.Vegeta sneered.

"I hate to break it to you father…but I'm rightfully the king now, if there were a planet to rule…" Vegeta said with a sneer.

"You're no son of mine…" King Vegeta whispered harshly. Vegeta smirked.

"Is that so? Well, did it ever occur to you that I might like it that way? Goodbye, father…" he said, powering up and firing a large ki blast at his father, destroying him. Vegeta in the afterglow of the dissipating energy, the last streaks of light highlighting his smirk.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Vegeta screamed in frustration, waking himself up.

~ * ~

Vegeta blinked rapidly, clearing his eyesight, which was blurred from sleep.

"Was that real? It can't have been…but it felt real.What should I do?" he asked himself.

"I think you should forget about it," a voice said.Vegeta jumped at the voice, and looked at his doorway to see Goku leaning there, a worried look on his face.

"Kakarott? What are you doing here?!" Vegeta asked.Goku walked over to the short Saiya-jin.

"I was on my way over here to ask how your date with Bulma went, and I heard you muttering things…you shouldn't pay attention to your dreams, Vegeta.Listen to your heart…it'll tell you the right thing to do," he said.Vegeta sighed.

"What if my father was right?…what if I am doing the wrong thing?" he asked.Goku cocked his head to one side.

"Huh? Your dad…what did he say to you?" Goku queried.

"He said I was bringing shame upon my family by being with Bulma" Vegeta said.Goku snorted.

"And I suppose he wanted you to find a nice royal female Saiya-jin, huh?" he asked.Vegeta nodded.

"That'll be real hard to do, Vegeta!…all the Saiya-jins that are left are male!" Goku exclaimed, and began laughing.Vegeta scowled at Goku, before beginning to laugh himself.

"You're right, Kakarott…and besides, I have to continue the blood line somehow…" Vegeta mused.

"That's right…so…how did it go?" Goku asked, and Vegeta proceeded to tell him about the date with Bulma.

~ * ~

After Goku finally left, Vegeta decided to visit Bulma.He flew up to her front door and knocked.There was no answer.

_Hmm…where is that woman?…I hope she's not out being brainwashed by that baka wife of Kakarott…she's nothing but trouble! Vegeta thought.He floated up to her bedroom window, and peeped in.She wasn't there._

_Bulma…where are you!?_

Vegeta began to panic, and cursed himself for being so pathetic.

_I'm sure she's fine…he reassured himself, and flew off to train with Goku._

~ * ~

"…She wasn't there," Vegeta said, as he dodged a high kick from Goku.

"Really? That's not like her…she usually sleeps in longer," Goku said, as he turned super Saiya-jin.Vegeta followed suit, and the two blondes continued their training.

"I…I guess I'm a little worried, Kakarott…does that sound unreasonable to you?" Vegeta asked, punching Goku, who flew into a nearby tree.Goku slowly rose, wiping a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth.

"Heh…no, not really, Vegeta…I think it's nice that you're worried about her," Goku said, reverting back to normal.Vegeta changed back too.

"I'm going to go look for her," he said.Goku nodded and waved, as Vegeta flew off.

~ * ~

Vegeta flew around, searching for Bulma.

_Where is she?! He thought frantically.He spotted a woman with blue hair.She was lying lifeless in a clearing, battered and bruised.__Oh my…Bulma! Vegeta thought, flying to her side.He checked for a heartbeat…and found a very faint one.He picked her up, and flew her quickly to a hospital, feeling sick to his stomach._

He waited for hours in the waiting room…until finally the doctor approached him.

"Mr. Vegeta?" the doctor asked.

"What!? How is she?!" he demanded.

"She's regained consciousness…and her condition is stable," the doctor said.

"I'm going to see her," Vegeta said, getting up and striding to the door.He approached her bed silently, and Bulma gazed up at him sullenly with her bruised and swollen face.Vegeta felt the anger rise again at the sight of her.

"Vegeta…" Bulma whispered hoarsely. 

"Hello woman…are you feeling okay?" he asked.She began to cry.

"Oh Vegeta…it was horrible," she managed to say.Vegeta nodded.

"Who did this to you?" he asked coldly.

"It was…Yamcha," she said.Vegeta felt a blast of rage pass through him.

"Why did he do this?!" he snapped.

"He was saying that I belonged to him…I refused to go with him, and he…did this," she said.Vegeta clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms.

"Don't worry, woman…I'll take care of that coward," he said.She nodded painfully, and waved as Vegeta flew out of the nearest window.

~ * ~

Vegeta hated to admit it…but he had no idea where to find Yamcha.

_Damn…maybe he's with that chrome dome…Vegeta thought.He flew over Krillin's house, and sensed for a power level resembling Yamcha's.He sensed only Krillin's.The no-nosed baka came rushing out the door, and looked nervously in his direction._

"Vegeta! What are you doing?!" he asked.Vegeta sneered.

"I'm looking for that woman-beater, Yamcha…you seen him?" he asked.Krillin's eyes widened.

"W-woman beater?" he asked.

"He beat up Bulma," Vegeta said with suppressed rage.Krillin's face paled.

"He did WHAT?!" he yelled.

"He beat up Bulma," Vegeta repeated, his patience wearing thin.

"I heard you the first time!" Krillin said. Vegeta scowled, and decided to ignore that stupid comment.

"Well, do you know where he is!?" he snapped.Krillin gulped.

"Uh…he was heading towards Tien's house, last I heard," Krillin said.Vegeta took off without saying goodbye.

_I'll catch him before he gets there…he thought, pushing himself faster.He saw a man dressed in orange appear as a speck in front of him.The man got bigger and bigger as Vegeta neared him, until he was easily recognisable._

_I'll kill him…nobody touches things that belong to me!Vegeta thought._

"YAMCHA! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!" he yelled, swinging his fist and connecting solidly with Yamcha's head.The man fell fast, knocked unconscious.Vegeta threw a ball of energy down after him, and felt a wave of twisted happiness overwhelm him as he watched Yamcha die.

_Got you! He thought.He hovered and watched the 'fireworks' for a while, before returning to Bulma's bedside._

~ * ~

"Yamcha is gone.I killed him," Vegeta said casually.Bulma let out a shocked gasp, and flung her arms around Vegeta's neck, cringing in pain as she did so.

"Thankyou, Vegeta…" she whispered.

"Bah," he said."Uh…what would I have to do for you to be my mate?" he asked gruffly.Bulma looked at him quizzically.

"Even though I look like this, you wanna marry me?!" she asked.Vegeta looked confused.

"Should I not? Bones heal, bruises fade…" he said.Bulma began to cry.Vegeta looked shocked.

"No, it's just that I thought…never mind…" she said, before kissing VegetaThe Saiya-jin cringed at the public display of affection, before just giving in..

~ * ~

* A couple of years later… *

"VEGETA! COME HERE RIGHT NOW!!" Bulma bellowed.Vegeta sighed.

_Who knew that having a wife would be so incredibly annoying?! He thought._

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING! QUIT YOUR YELLING!" he yelled back, as he trudged up the stairs to his and Bulma's room.

"What is it now, woman?" he asked.Bulma glared at him, but instead of answering, she simply pointed.Vegeta eyes looked for the thing she was pointing at, and his face screwed up when he saw it.

"No way!…not again!" he said, backing out of the room.

"Yes, dear.It's your turn again.Now do it!" Bulma said, leaving the room.Vegeta sighed again, as he made his way over to the crib and peered inside.

"Brat" he said, as he scowled at the lavender-haired youngster inside.The baby's face screwed up into a scowl reminiscent of his father's, before he began to giggle.

"You think you're funny, do you? Well I've got news for you, kid…and it's all bad," Vegeta said, as he picked up the baby, and held his nose.

"You brat…you're fully loaded!" he said.

"VEGETA! DON'T CALL HIM BRAT! HE HAS A NAME, USE IT!" Bulma yelled from down the hallway.

"Hmph.What kind of a name is Trunks, anyway?" he asked his son.The baby scowled again.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were mocking me!" Vegeta exclaimed, making Trunks giggle again.

"Brat…" Vegeta whispered, as he changed the diaper.

_Hmmm, I suppose life isn't that bad…I have a wife, a brat, and I haven't felt happier…he thought, putting Trunks back into his crib.The little child grabbed his daddy's finger and bit it, hard._

"AARRGH! YOU BRAT!" Vegeta screamed.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled._Of course…I could be wrong…he thought with a smile._

**The End.**

** **

Hello again, my friends…well, did you like the changes?

Let me know if you didn't.Okay…but I think it's a little bit better than it was.Less out-of-character, for Veggie-chan, anyways!!

Toodle-oo!

~ Wannon-chan ~


End file.
